


Light in the Darkness

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abused Negan, Abusive Simon, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Caring Dwight, Caring Negan, Childbirth, Emotionaly hurt Daryl, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non grapic sex scene, Not Beta Read, Prisoner Daryl, Sactuary setting, Season 7 Spoilers, Some fluff and humor in a later chapter, Swearing, author is sorry, dating Rick and Daryl, eventual Dwight/Daryl friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Two months ago Rick and Daryl were living in Alexandria laying together after some pretty amazing love making. Now fast forward two months later and Daryl is now Negan's hostage, scared, cold, feeling like he's hit rock bottom, and pregnant with Rick's child.





	1. Two Months Earlier

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters those belong to AMC. This is for fun and not profit. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> If this story upsets you in any way, please don't read it.

The bedroom door flung open so fast it almost came off it's hinges, hitting the inner wall with a  
resounding smack. Clothes came off one by one as their kiss deepened falling onto the bed   
intertwined in each other's arms.  
  
They cuddled, exploring each other's bodies, kissing, touching, stroking every inch, every  
crevice. Rick straddled his lover, prepping Daryl and himself he slid into him, the two   
moving in unison as they panted, bringing their lips together in another deep lingering  
kiss.  
  
With the pace quickening, sweat gathering, the two came together flopping back onto  
the bed tangled up in the sheet covering them.  
  
As Rick and Daryl fell asleep they had not a care in the world, no worry just each other,  
their family and nothing to tear them apart. But what Rick and Daryl didn't know was that  
someone terrible was about to change everything.


	2. Two Months Later

Daryl sat on the floor of the dirty cell cold, broken, and completely alone in the dark with  
only a small sliver of light coming from the bottom of the door. They had taken his clothes,  
his vest, his dignity and who knows whatever else these horrible people may have taken from  
him. The only thing he knew is he was nude, scared and sick to his stomach.  
  
He wasn't sure what this mysterious illness was that plagued him, it seemed like everything  
he'd try to eat, even those awful sandwiches Dwight had brought him, he'd end up throwing   
them up then afterword curling up and crying until his tears put him to sleep.  
  
Two days later Dwight passed by Daryl's cell with his food when he paused just outside  
the hunter's cell, listening as he heard the tell tale signs of someone retching.  
Unlocking the door he winced covering his mouth trying not to gag as the man in the  
cell finished vomiting.  
  
Sighing Dwight pulled a rag out of his pocket, tossing it at Daryl who grabbed it and  
wiped his mouth on it. Dwight shook his head as Daryl tried to give the rag back.  
  
"No you keep it".  
  
Crouching at the hunter's side he spoke as calmly as he possibly could.  
  
"Hey, you wanna tell me why your sick all of a sudden?".  
  
Daryl spat on the ground, swallowed and said "m' pregnant".  
  
Dwight was stunned. Shaking his head slightly he said "I'm sorry,  
can you repeat that?".  
  
Daryl looked as if he was going to cry, looking into Dwight's eyes through  
his bangs he said "m' pregnant".  
  
Dwight nodded "that's what I thought you said".  
  
Getting up he took Daryl gently by the arm and said "get up, I'm taking  
you to the doctor".


	3. Changes

They walked along in silence, heading down two hallways and a door to a whole nother building  
to the doctor's office. The pregnancy test confirmed what Daryl already knew and what Dwight  
had suspected. Leaving the doctor's the two headed to another out building, down another  
hallway and stopped in front of a grey cinderblock wall with a metal door.  
  
This part of the factory Daryl had never seen before, looking around the hunter tried to  
scan the area for any exit points in the room but before he had any time to look around  
properly Daryl was grabbed by the back of his sweatshirt and brought into a room that  
reminded Daryl of a studio apartment.  
  
The room was square with a small twin bed, what looked like a kitchen area, and a  
sitting room or what someone might call a sitting room because there was no sofa,  
just a single recliner with an end table on it's right side.  
  
They had only been standing there for five minutes when the door opened and in  
walked Negan who had smiled when he saw Dwight, but it faded slightly when he   
caught sight of Daryl standing next to the end table by the old recliner.  
  
"Dwight? what can I do for ya? and why's he here?" said Negan pointing his bat at  
the hunter.  
  
"He didn't try and escape again did he?" Negan asked taking a step closer to Daryl  
who kept his eyes resolutely on the floor.  
  
Dwight considered for a moment then shook his head "no, he's been good today".  
  
Negan was puzzled placing his gloved hand on his hip, looking at Dwight as if he  
were about to strike him "I don't understand, if he's been good all day why the hell  
did you bring him to me for?" he asked sharply, the rest of his smile fading from  
his lips.  
  
Dwight ran a hand through his lank hair nervously as he spoke "I went to give  
him his food this morning and found him vomiting, so I took him to the  
doctor".  
  
Negan shifted his weight from foot to foot where he stood "alright and?" he prompted  
Dwight to continue with a nod and watched while his right hand man took a deep breath  
exhaling sharply and staring Negan dead in the eyes and said....  
  
"He's pregnant".   
  



	4. Negan finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan finds out and lays down the law for Dwight.

Negan stood rooted to the spot stunned. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard?. Stepping away from the  
hunter Negan went to stand in front of Dwight leaning forward, he cupped a hand around his ear and said "I'm sorry  
I think my hearing must be bad, did you just say he's pregnant?" Dwight nodded "pregnancy test confirmed it". Un  
cupping his ear and stepping back Negan held out his ungloved hand "let me see" the demand wasn't mean or rude,  
but laced with concern Dwight reached into his pocket and pulled out a flat plastic stick. Handing it to Negan he  
looked at the small stick stunned, as if all the color had drained from his face Negan handed back the pregnancy  
test to Dwight who quickly pocketed it. Negan ran a hand through his hair starring at Dwight he cleared his throat  
and said "how far long is he?" "doctor says two months".

 

Negan nodded "that's good" and he stepped in front of Daryl, leaned over and whispered into his ear "glad I was  
told now, and not when you're giving birth" stepping away he smiled and said "Dwight have his cell cleaned  
thoroughly". Dwight nodded "oh and start feeding him better food" said Negan patting the blonde man's  
shoulder "I'll make sure it's done, anything else?". "Yes as a mater of fact, have someone put a clean cot in  
his cell, can't have him sleeping on that floor anymore" Dwight nodded again and took Daryl's arm about to  
leave when Negan stopped him again "oh and Dwight, if I find out that none of that has been done today or  
into tomorrow, you will be punished understand?".

 

Dwight nodded "yes sir" "good" said Negan picking up his bat "make sure it dose and have the doctor  
supply him with some prenatal vitamins you want a healthy baby right?" said Negan glancing at Daryl  
who nodded "good" said Negan smiling "you two can leave" and with that Dwight and Daryl left.


	5. Daryl get a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets assigned some work while Dwight shocks the shit out of the hunter.

Daryl was awakened by someone patting his shoulder. Sitting up on his cot he rubbed his   
eyes to find Dwight standing in his cell with his breakfast. Taking the tray which consisted  
of two fried eggs, a piece of buttered bread and a glass of water Dwight spoke as the  
hunter ate.  
  
"Negan has a job for you".  
  
Daryl paused mid- chew "really? wha' kind?" said Daryl swallowing his vitamin with  
a sip of water.  
  
"In the garden, pulling weeds" said Dwight taking the tray after the hunter had finished.  
  
Daryl nodded "I guess this jobs better than none".  
  
Dwight chuckled "exactly and there's more good news".  
  
Daryl raised an eyebrow "what's that?".  
  
"Everyday" said Dwight "you will get to go outside for five minutes a day  
with me watching you" he said twirling the small tray in his hands.  
  
Daryl nodded "so when's my job start?".  
  
Dwight stopped spinning the tray "as soon as I drop this tray off you  
can start today, so put your shoes on and I'll come back for you".  
  
Dwight returned a few minutes later to find Daryl sitting on his cot ready to  
go. Locking the cell door the two headed outside where Daryl was given a  
bucket and told the basics of his job, Daryl was to pull all the weeds he  
could see from the vegetable, fruit and flower gardens then if they needed  
it, to water the plants.  
  
Shaking his head when asked if he had any questions Daryl set to work  
pulling every weed tossing it in the bucket. Once the bucket was full it  
was dumped into an outside dumpster and continued to be filled and  
dumped as many times as necessary.  
  
When all the weeds were pulled Daryl watered the plants then told to  
take a break before starting on the next garden. Sitting in the shade  
Dwight brought him a bottled water and some apple slices thanking  
him, Daryl sipped his water. Taking an apple slice he bit into one  
and chewed.  
  
"Good job today" said Dwight patting his shoulder.  
  
Daryl looked at the blonde man confused, taking another bite of  
apple he said "why are ya bein' so nice ta me?".  
  
Dwight looked at the hunter with all seriousness.   
  
"Because" said Dwight "no one deserves to be treated like shit, not you,  
not me, not anyone".  
  
Daryl nodded, he couldn't agree more.  
  



	6. 3 Months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Dwight have a sweet moment.

Daryl had been working in the gardens for a few months now and as much as the hunter hated to admit he was starting to  
like his job. Sure it was messy, dirty and sometimes down right nasty when having to deal with handling compost but it gave  
Daryl a sense of accomplishment to see the rewards of his labors when the plants and flowers would grow. The hunter was  
grateful to be given a job, it made him feel like he was being appreciated, making him feel wanted. After pulling a caterpillar  
off one of the tomato plants he was about to grab the watering can when he felt it, a nudge from inside his belly. Placing a  
hand on his abdomen he felt something almost like butterfly wings fluttering around inside.

 

A smile tugged on his lips as he felt the baby moving. Daryl's heart swelled with the feelings of happiness,  
pride, and the amazing wonder of the little life growing inside him making tears well up in his eyes. In all  
of his joy however, he didn't see Dwight come up beside him and smile, his heart too welling up with the  
same happiness Daryl felt. Clearing his throat as not to scare the hunter Dwight sensed the tears returning  
to Daryl's eyes, opening his arms the two embraced. As the taller man rubbed his back, Dwight whispered  
just loud enough for Daryl to hear...  
  
"Whatever it takes, I will bring you back to him".  
  
  



	7. Putting a plan in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan shows up at Alexandria unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone!

Negan strode up to the gate at Alexandria. In all outward appearances he looked super   
confident but on the inside, he was falling apart, a downright mess. He was so nervous  
Negan himself felt as if he was gonna take a trip to pee-pee pants city if he didn't pull  
himself together quick, fast and in a hurry. Knocking on the gate with Lucille, the gate  
pulled back to reveal Rick standing there with a look of both mild upset and surprise.  
  
"Negan?" said Rick pulling the gate open wider.  
  
"Yer really early, where's yer men?" said Rick looking around in confusion.  
  
"Rick" said Negan letting out a sigh "can we talk? please?"  
  
Rick was shocked he couldn't believe what he was hearing did Negan just say he  
wanted to talk? and was it his imagination or did Negan just say please?  
  
"Yeah of course, come in" said Rick stepping aside to let Negan in.  
  
After closing the gate the two men walked down the street in silence at first,  
but to Rick's surprise Negan stopped dead right in the middle of the street,  
put both hands on Rick's shoulders and said...  
  
"Look Rick, first and foremost I'm just here to talk".  
  
Rick nodded.  
  
"Second, I don't want your stuff you can keep it and third, I'm so sorry about  
everything I've done to you and your people, I'm tired of being the bad guy and  
I wanna make things right".  
  
Rick patted Negan's shoulder "I'm happy ta hear that, so what are ya wanting ta  
talk to me about?".  
  
Negan smiled slightly, taking a deep breath he let out another sigh and said  
"I wanna bring Daryl back to you".  
  
Rick was stunned "ya do? how?".  
  
Negan chuckled "that's what I want to talk to you about" he said shifting Lucille from   
one hand to the next.  
  
"Alright" said Rick leading the way to the front porch of a vacant house  
"let's talk".  
  
After a long and lengthy discussion Rick and Negan agree to the terms of an alliance.  
The two groups would offer each other protection and trade if Rick agreed to  
continue working for him in which Rick readily accepted. In addition, Rick's group  
would still give up half of their supplies, but Negan would make sure to reimburse  
them for anything they had to give away.  
  
"So when you return next week ta collect your half of stuff, how do ya  
want to do this?" said Rick leaning against the porches railing.  
  
"Shit your right" said Negan going wide eyed "I don't want any of my  
men except Dwight to know we're doing this, so we will need to keep  
this quiet".  
  
Rick nodded "I agree let's just keep this between us".  
  
The two men shook hands and after a few final words Negan departed  
feeling a lot better with himself and what he'd accomplished.  
  



	8. Negan's visit

Rick woke up much earlier than normal this morning and as he lay staring up at the ceiling his stomach did flip flops knowing that  
in a few hours time Negan would show up with the man he hadn't seen in months. Knowing that he was going to see Daryl again made  
his heart soar with happiness and ache with sorrow, worried about how his lover would appear, would he be ok? would he be hurt? shaking  
that thought from his head Rick finished his shower trying to think positive as he got dressed and headed downstairs. He grabbed some  
coffee and headed out onto the porch, it was a beautiful February morning a light fog rolled along settling onto the frosted grass. A light  
breeze sent a shiver through Rick as he finished his coffee setting the cup on the kitchen counter, Rick headed out for guard duty and to  
check the walls for weak spots when he ran into Michonne who was coming down from the guard tower, her shift over when she caught  
sight of her friend and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and said "hey are you ok?". 

 

Rick sighed and looked into his friends brown eyes and quickly looked away as the tears welled up in his eyes. Puzzled  
Michonne tilted her head to one side like a dog that just heard a squeak noise and said "Rick?". Placing a hand on his  
shoulder he looked up at Michonne as two large tears fell down his face making her heart melt and pull Rick into a hug.  
The two stayed in this embrace for what seemed like a long moment, as if time was standing still, just the two of them  
with nothing to hold them back. Pulling apart the samurai rubbed small circles on the leader's back smiling, she took his  
face in her hands and said "don't worry Rick he'll be alright I know he will" nodding Rick wiped his eyes, letting out a shaky  
breath and said "I know, he's a strong man he'll be alright".

 

Patting his shoulder Michonne smiled "I have no reason beyond the shadow of a doubt that he'll be alright Negan even said  
that Daryl's doing well" smiling slightly Rick put his hands on her shoulders and said "guess we'll find out soon enough" and  
with a few final words Rick started his patrol of the walls. It was mid afternoon when Negan showed up outside the gate, this  
time with all his men in toe. As some of the men took a few vegetable baskets to the truck Negan and Dwight pulled Rick aside,  
as they entered a vacant house Negan sat on the sofa as Dwight stood behind him and said "Rick, Daryl is here" Rick's ears perked  
up "he is? is he alright?" the two men nodded giving Rick a big sigh of relief.

 

"He's just fine nothing's wrong but there's something you need to know" said Dwight in all seriousness. Rick was confused but nodded  
anyway "alright what's going on?" said Rick his brows furrowed slightly "maybe it would be better if we had Daryl tell you Dwight,  
would you go fetch him please?" nodding Dwight left the room. A few minutes later Dwight returned with Daryl who ran straight  
into Rick's arms as soon as they laid eyes on each other. As their embrace broke apart Rick took in his lover's appearance he was  
slightly dirty but was no worse for wear with not a scratch or bruise on him, he looked well and had even filled out a little but there  
was something about Daryl Rick couldn't quite put his finger on.

 

"Rick" said Daryl his voice slightly raspy from lack of use "need ta tell ya something" putting a hand on the hunter's uninjured  
shoulder he tilted his head slightly and said "tell me what?" moving Rick's hand from his shoulder Daryl placed it on his belly  
and said "Rick, I'm pregnant an' it's yours".


	9. A Truce Revealed

Rick stood rooted to the spot, he was stunned, he tried to speak but no words came out. His brain kept trying to tell him _"say something, anything!"_ but he couldn't form any words and it was killing him. Swallowing hard, Rick glanced over at the two men sitting on the sofa,  
and glad that his tongue was able to form words he said "he's what?". "Daryl" began Rick "while I'm very happy for you I may need to think on  
this for a while but that doesn't mean I won't be involved because I want to" said Rick patting Daryl's shoulder. Daryl smiled slightly,  
thankful for Rick and his wanting to support him. The vague pinch of hurt at the man needing time to think sparked in his chest, but he knew  
it was news one didn't take lightly in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Daryl nodded and leaned into Rick until the man took him into  
another embrace, his arms tightening around his lover as he thought about the little life growing inside him. He figured it would be okay,  
and if it was time the man needed, time he would get. He just hoped that after he had his time, Rick would be happy about their baby.

 

Upon hearing Negan clear his throat the two broke apart "I'm glad Dwight and I could bring you two together again, but  
there's something Daryl needs to know before I leave" said Negan seriously "Negan and I have formed an alliance with our  
two groups" said Rick sitting opposite Negan and Dwight on the sofa. Daryl was surprised "so wa's in it for us?" "protection  
and trade, but I still continue to work for him" Daryl nodded prompting Rick to continue "however, Negan will reimburse us  
for any supplies we loose" Daryl tilted his head slightly to one side "who else knows 'bout this?" "me, Negan, and Dwight no  
one else so we need to keep this between us four". "Right" said Dwight speaking for the first time in a while "we don't want  
the rest of our group knowing about this, especially Simon". Rick and Daryl raised eyebrows "why not?" Rick questioned  
Dwight, Negan held up a hand, "don't worry about that all you need to worry about is taking care of Daryl and the baby"  
Rick nodded as Negan stood up from the sofa "let's head outside I've got some stuff I want to give your group".

 

Heading outside Rick and Daryl stood wide eyed at the many items sitting in front of them. From canned and boxed  
goods to fresh and dried fruits and vegetables, but the best gift was the baby items from Dwight earning the man  
a big hug from the hunter. After a friendly trading session and exchange, Negan and Dwight waved goodbye. They  
were just out of the gate and within two feet of their truck when Simon grabbed a hold of Negan's arm pulling him  
aside.


	10. Chapter 10

Michonne had seen many things since the world had turned, some frightening and many a good deal crazy. The samurai had seen many  
things but none had prepared her for what she was about to lay eyes on that morning when taking a walk around Alexandria's walls  
looking for weak spots. Pausing outside the gate she listened. Puzzled she opened the gate just enough for her to slip through and  
what she saw stunned her. Lying on the ground was Negan curled up in a fetal position sobbing. Cautiously Michonne walked  
around the man to get a better look at him and the samurai's heart melted to see his appearance. Negan looked awful, he  
was sobbing and covered in bruises, hugging his sides indicating possible broken ribs, a few cuts covered his face still  
bled light trickles trailing down his face, along with the tears he was still shedding.

Negan flinched as Michonne touched the man's shoulder "shh it's okay" she cooed trying her best to calm  
the frightened man "who did this to you?" swallowing hard Negan tried to speak but flinched rubbing at  
his right side "c-can't" he rasped out "hurts to t-talk". Nodding Michonne straightened up "let's get you  
inside, tend to your wounds" carefully she bent to help Negan up, and once he was on his feet the two  
slowly made their way inside.

 

Daryl lay sprawled out on the sofa, rubbing small circles on his growing belly lovingly. It was a beautiful sunny  
day outside and the hunter wanted desperately to get out of this house, feeling like he'd been cooped up for  
too long. Daryl hauled himself heavily to his feet and walked (or in his case waddled) over to the hall closet  
intent on cleaning and sharpening a few knives when Rick appeared by the closet door almost causing the  
hunter to jump out of his skin. "don' sneak up on me like that Rick!" Rick chuckled "wha' are you doing?"  
said his lover raising an eyebrow "wanted ta make myself useful an' clean some of the weapons" said the  
hunter gesturing to a pair of knives in his hand.

Rick sighed, placing a hand on the hunter's shoulder, staring into his lover's ocean blue eyes " I know what  
ya gonna say" said Daryl striding over to lay knives on the kitchen counter "come on Rick let me go huntin',  
I'm good at it". "Daryl" the leader said calmly "if it were any other time I would but ya can't" "an' why's that?"  
retorted the hunter crossing his arms "your six months pregnant, you should be resting not runnin' around  
out there with all those walkers, you can get hurt" Daryl sighed "I ain't gonna get hurt Rick I'll be fine".

Rick was desperate to get his lover's attention he placed both hands upon the hunter's shoulders "listen to  
me, I love you so much Daryl an' I wanna be there for you, both of you, I don't want to see you or the baby  
get hurt". And as the two stood there, the smallest of smiles played at the corners of Daryl's mouth "come  
er' you" and the hunter wrapped his arms around his lover and were just about to kiss when the front door  
of the house was suddenly flung open.


	11. Chapter 11

Denise shooed them away before the two even reached the door.  
  
"No Rick, I'm not letting you in Negan needs rest".  
  
Rick and Daryl looked at her stunned.  
  
"Negan?" said Rick raising a questioning eyebrow "what's  
he doing here?".  
  
Denise sighed "he's pretty beat up".  
  
Daryl rubbed his pregnant belly absentmindedly "will  
he talk to us?".  
  
Denise shrugged "maybe, he's a little groggy on pain pills  
but it's possible".  
  
Pushing up her glasses she continued "if you wanna try talking  
to him go right ahead, but I warned you he may be tired".  
  
Nodding Rick and Daryl followed her in.  
  
Entering the room Rick and Daryl couldn't help but suck   
in a breath as they saw Negan lying on the bed.  
  
With a small wave he motioned them over.  
  
"Hey you two I'm sure your probably wondering why I've  
showed up at your door".  
  
"I'd also like to bring up that I never meant to frighten   
anyone and for that I apologize".  
  
Nodding Rick pulled up two chairs and he and Daryl   
sat down.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Rick taking in the man's   
appearance.   
  
Negan had several cuts covered in bandages and bruises in  
various stages of healing covering his arms, face and legs.  
The start of a black eye was forming under his left eye and  
with the way he was hugging his right side was an indication   
of broken ribs.  
  
Negan sighed as he picked at his blanket and began to  
cry.  
  
Rick and Daryl looked at each other astonished.  
  
Rick leaned over and patted the sobbing man's shoulder  
"hey, it's okay".  
  
Negan sniffed "I'm sorry".  
  
Daryl shook his head "ain't nothin' to be sorry   
about now what the hell's goin' on?".  
  
Turning a groggy head toward the two Negan took a sharp   
breath "I think it's time I told you my story".  
  
"You see, I lived in Virginia, worked as a lawyer. I had a  
wife and a daughter in college. Her boyfriend Dwight, and  
yes it's the same Dwight you all know and love, went to the  
same school as she did".  
  
"When the world went to shit me and the family joined  
a small group, moved around a bit until we found an  
abandoned gated community in Georgia".  
  
"My group suffered the same fate as yours Rick except it  
wasn't me doing the beatings, it was Simon".  
  
Rick and Daryl sat there surprised as Negan continued.  
  
"He killed my wife and daughter, broke me and Dwight and  
forced the rest of us to join their group or we'd be killed.  
Many of them were".  
  
Negan wiped the tears from his face as he spoke.  
  
"I'm not the leader of the savior's Rick, Simon is and   
when he found out I had gifted you those baby items...".  
  
It was at those words Negan buried his face in the blanket.  
  
Daryl patted the sobbing man's shoulder sympathetically "it's  
okay, take yer time".  
  
Negan lifted his head "he beat me, kicked me and left me  
out in the heat to die, that's why I ran here, to ask for your  
help".  
  
Rick and Daryl we're shocked.  
  
"What can we do to help?".  
  
Negan swallowed "on the next supply day, be ready".  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later Negan made true on his word when the savior's  
showed up on their doorstep. Simon immediately inquiring  
about Negan saying he needed to be punished for running away,  
a .45 holstered on his belt.  
  
Making fast work Negan stabbed the man in the neck before  
Simon even had time to react. And as the man lay bleeding  
on the ground Negan stood over him and began beating his  
head with Lucille, so much so he started sobbing and screaming  
to the point Rick and Michonne had to pull him away.  
  
Dropping the bat Negan collapsed into the woman's arms.  
  
"Shhh it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore" cooed Michonne  
as she stroked his hair.  
  
Negan sighed with relief and for the first time in a long  
while he was finally free. 


	12. Three months later

Daryl went into labor a day earlier than expected. Negan about lost his mind  
when Daryl's water had broke, and if it had been any other time the hunter  
would have sat his ass in a chair with a bowl of popcorn and watch Negan  
come unglued. But instead gave him a dirty look while Dwight ran to get  
Rick.  
  
To pass the time Daryl would play chess with Dwight, walk  
around or just talk anything to get Daryl's mind off the pain.  
  
The past few months had been full of changes. Negan and Dwight  
became full time members of Alexandria, leaving the place that  
was filled with too many bad memories for the both of them.  
  
The two men proved to be very valuable assets to the community,  
helping Rick and the other leaders establish a trade system  
between the communities, doing everyday maintenance,  
helping Daryl reestablish a garden, planting everything  
from potatoes to peppers.  
  
Another contraction rippled through and as it passed  
Denise checked Daryl's progress.  
  
"You're seven centimeters, it shouldn't be too long now"  
she said removing her gloves and patting his knee.  
  
When it came time for Daryl to start pushing Dwight left the  
room figuring the two would need some space. An hour  
later he couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes  
as Dwight heard the sound of a newborn crying.  
  
When he was allowed back in the room again Daryl who  
was propped up against some pillows gestured for him  
to come over.  
  
Approaching the bed Dwight peered into the blanket and  
saw an adorable baby fast asleep it's head covered in dirty  
brown hair.  
  
Dwight smiled.  
  
"It's a boy" said Rick caressing the baby's head.  
  
"Congratulations guys so what'd you name him?".  
  
Looking at each other Daryl replied "Elliot, Elliot Samuel  
Grimes".  
  
"The middle name's after my dad" said Rick proudly.  
  
Dwight nodded "I like it, weren't you gonna name him  
after your brother?".  
  
Rick chuckled "Daryl didn't like the idea".  
  
"He tried to convince me but I don' really want  
another version of ma' brother runnin' around".  
  
Dwight chuckled "well I'm sure your brother would  
have been proud to know that his nephew almost carried  
on his namesake, I'm gonna go check on Negan and see if  
he's okay".  
  
"Hey Dwight, come here a minute" said Rick pointing  
to a nearby chair.  
  
"What's this about?" asked Dwight slightly confused.  
  
"Rick an' I have been thinkin', we wanted ta thank ya  
for everythin' you've done for us, an' fer that we want  
you an' Negan ta be Elliot's godfather's".  
  
Dwight was stunned "but...but why?".  
  
Rick smiled "you and Negan helped Daryl when he  
needed you guys the most, that says a lot".  
  
"You two took care of me an' Elliot when on one  
else would, I think that's reason enough" said Daryl  
smiling as Elliot yawned.  
  
"You wanna go tell Negan the good news?".  
  
Smiling Dwight said his thanks and left the  
infirmary to do just that.  
  



End file.
